Cesaire Zeppelier
Info Full Name: Surging Cesaire Zeppelier Height: 6'8" Weight: 210 Age: Looks 60 Birthplace: Thavnair Fighting Style: The Surge Background Hailing from the enigmatic near east of Thavnair, trading nexus of Hydaelyn, Cesaire Zeppelier was at the focal point of cultures and influences. Upon one highly unlikely day of witnessing an Abalathian Warrior's Inner Beast, an Ishgardian Dragoon's leap, an Ala Mhigan Monk's Chakra and a Doman Ninja's Ninjustu within bells of eachother, young Cesair was struck with an epiphany. Surely, at the base of it all was the unifying font of strength which allowed for such feats to spring forth. It was Aether, of course, but to him, that answer in itself was unsatisfactory. All disciplines were bound to their philosophy and necessity of their profession. He thought it short sighted and wished to break free from all paradigms that came before, because to do that would be to ascend and control the very essence of life itself. Through extensive study and training, the vagrant Cesaire eventually developed a technique that surged with such power that it soon became the name of his entire fighting style: "The Surge". It is said Cesaire made a name for himself in fighting pits, challenging random travelers at the docks, it was rumored that his very technique could even mend wounds and allow him to keep interesting opponents fresh for consecutive spars. Soon enough, even the nexus of culture that was Thavnair grew too mundane and so he set off on a pilgrimage of self discovery, sequestering into mountains, helping villages in need. While he accepted challengers he took no students. It is said he learned how to wrestle from bears, learned ferocity and agility from bandersnatches, and even patience and poise from the dragons themselves. His feats of daring grew into legend, expanding into hyperbole. He heard of the intensity of Aether, of life, in Eorzea and so he journeyed west and then suddenly, he disappeared. Decades passed, a Calamity occurred, Cesaire faded from memory, all who remembered him thought he had died of old age, if not, the Calamity would have done him in for certain. But now, a man, too young for the time passed, has emerged, claiming Zeppelier's name and legacy for himself. Wielding The Surge and Drawn by Swiggity Swaggity's promise of a wish and the possibility of fighting Eorzea's best, he enters the fray! Wish With the prime of his life wasted away on training body and mind, Zeppelier appears for his wish to be just gil: an inordinate amount to let him live the rest of his days however he pleases. Special Moves Surging Golden Uppercut (Closed Palm Stance) F > D > DF> F + Light Punch Crushing Crimson Elbow (Midair) (Open Fist Stance) D > DF > F + Medium Punch Rippling Azure Flurry D > DF > F(x3) Streaking Silver Shoulder Tackle B(charge) > F + Heavy Punch Ripple Cancel (During any special) Medium Punch + Medium Kick Stance Swap D > DB > B + Light Punch Super Combo Closed Palm Slap of Infinite Pain (In Closed Palm Stance) F>D>DF>F + Light Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch Open Fist's Punch of Infinite Mercy (Counter)(In Open Fist Stance) D>DB>B + Light Kick + Medium Kick + Heavy Kick Category:Fighters